Typical eyeglasses comprise two lenses, a nose bridge, and two temples. Some eyeglasses also include a frame that surrounds all or a portion of the lenses. The nose bridge typically positions at least a portion of the eyeglasses weight on the nose and/or cheeks of the wearer. The weight of the eyeglasses may cause the wearer headaches, dent their nose, and/or cause general discomfort. Further, the weight of the lenses may cause the eyeglasses to slide down the nose and become misaligned with the eyes, thereby impacting the vision of the wearer.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a counterweight device for eyeglasses. It is to the provision of a counterweight device that is configured to remove some to all weight of the eyeglasses from the nose and/or cheeks of the wearer and/or to counterbalance the weight of the lenses, that the present invention is primarily directed.